Everyday Hero's Life is Strange
by MissStories US
Summary: She knew she needed to try, and that she would try again and again if need be. Coming back at the end of the week if she had failed, if she had somehow done something wrong. Max realized she still couldn't sacrifice Chloe, that she just couldn't sacrifice anyone. With her knowledge from the future, she could save everyone. She could be an everyday hero.
1. Chapter One

**Word Count: 2667**

 **Pairing: Caulscott**

 **Summary: She knew she needed to try, and that she would try again and again if need be. Coming back at the end of the week if she had failed, if she had somehow done something wrong. Max realized she still couldn't sacrifice Chloe, that she just couldn't sacrifice anyone. With her knowledge from the future, she could save everyone. She could be an everyday hero.**

 **Everyday Hero's Life is Strange**

 **Chapter One**

Staring at her photo of the bright blue butterfly that was laying on the floor where she dropped it, Max Caulfield was waiting alone in the girl's bathroom, waiting to let her best friend Chloe Price die. She knew that in just a moment Nathan Prescott would enter and that he would accidently shoot her friend shortly after she followed him. That her friend was supposed to die, just as she had the first time, before Max had gained her powers to manipulate time. Thinking of what was to be an inevitable outcome, she thought about why she had even gained these powers in the first place. Why had she already lived the future if nothing was ultimately going to be changed; what was the point.

Still deep in her thoughts, Max listened as a deeply agitated Nathan stepped into the bathroom and began pacing around talking to himself. Her mind was working fast over everything that she had already experienced. She had already tried to change this outcome twice, first by pulling the fire alarm, and secondly by having Mr. Jefferson immediately arrested. Both had not worked though because ultimately the storm would happen, killing everyone in her town of Arcadia Bay. Even when she thought everything had been perfect, it was not.

Knowing that Chloe was just about to walk in, she remembered that the Chloe from the perfect reality knew about the storm. Meaning she must have told her about it, that she must have showed her what she could do. Had Max used her powers in that reality to convince her friend of all that had happened before? Had she sill meddled with time after changing everything for the better? Maybe she was experiencing her favorite time travel movie Groundhogs Day, trying to make sure everything was just right. Then coming back again and again at the end of the week if she had failed, if she had somehow done something wrong.

Quickly processing through her thoughts, she knew she needed to try, and that she would try again and again if need be. Max realized she still couldn't sacrifice Chloe, that she just couldn't sacrifice anyone. She believed that maybe the storm would never come to pass if she made everything better while never using her powers again. So far in this new reality she hadn't, and she wouldn't. With her knowledge from the future, she could save everyone. She could be an everyday hero.

Max picked up the butterfly photo placing it in her bag as she did what she should have done the very first time; she stepped out from her hiding spot just as Nathan told Chloe "I got nothing for you."

Before Chloe could respond though, Max did with a confidence she had gained from experiencing the future. "I got something for you both, even if you don't believe me. But Chloe, Nathan, you guys need to listen to…" However, she couldn't get any further with her spur of the moment speech because Chloe and Nathan had negative reactions to her sudden appearance and interruption.

"What the hell Prescott!" Chloe seethed at Nathan. " I can't believe you brought backup you punk ass little bitch!"

"I didn't bring anyone you stupid whore!" Nathan hollered back while gesturing to Max. "I don't even know who the fuck that is!"

Max spoke up hoping to stop things from escalating further. "Both of you shut up!" She shouted at them, causing them to turn towards her. "I was already here! I have always already been here and I know how this was supposed to play out!" Taking a breath to calm down she continued, "But I'm changing everything again, I'm going to save everyone!"

"What the fuck ever!" Nathan exclaimed as Chloe yelled, "What the fuck!"

It was almost laughable to Max that they both had almost the same reaction to her outburst, which made her realize that they had some of the same reactions to things that had happened before, or would happen, or… God, this was giving her a headache.

"Holy shit! Max, Max Caulfield? Is it really you?" Chloe asked a moment later, staring intently at her, bringing Max away from her own thoughts.

"Yes, it's me." She said with a small smile, noticing that Chloe was looking at her in surprise while Nathan just looked pissed, his eyes narrowing even further as they swept back and forward between the two girls. "Look, I know you guys don't want to believe me, but this has all already happened before. I have already changed this and I'm changing it again. But I can't use my powers anymore without causing chaos. You should understand Chloe, you're the one who explained it to me before."

Chloe just stared at her working it out in her own brain while Nathan was beginning to seethe in full denial, scoffing at her claims. "Do you really expect us to believe you… you crazy bitch! That you have powers, that you came from the future or something? What the fuck are you on because I know I didn't give it to you!" He spouted angrily while he started stalking towards her. Chloe went to grab him and pull him from Max when he suddenly jerked away, glaring as he yelled, "Don't touch me you fucking whore!"

Max was almost at a loss of what to do because they seemed to be in a stand off with her near the back of the bathroom, Chloe closest to the door and Nathan standing between them in the middle. He was starting to shake with rage at this whole situation, once again glancing back and forward between the two girls, beginning to feel trapped. Max could see his deterioration and knew she had to do something before he pulled out the gun he had hidden on him.

"Look, just look, I can prove it. I… I know I can. Just let me think of something." Max stumbled over her words trying to come up with an idea. "Originally, I pulled the fire alarm to distract you so you wouldn't accidently shoot her…"

"What the fuck!" Chloe shouted at Nathan, "You have a gun on you?"

Nathan just glared at them both before pulling it out, the gun resting loosely in his hand, pointed at the floor.

Max interrupted whatever he was going to say, telling him, "Put that away Nathan."

He turned towards her furious, prowling even closer as he raved, "Don't ever tell me what to do. I'm so sick of people trying to control me!"

Max held up her hands in a surrendering gesture to Nathan, at the same time gesturing Chloe to stay back as she had started to move towards him from behind. Speaking calmly she said, "I'm sorry Nathan. I'm not trying to order you around. I just want to help. I'm trying to save you; I'm trying to save everyone. You, Chloe, Kate, Victoria, everyone he's going after."

Nathan paused upon hearing her explanation. "What do you mean? What the fuck do you know?" He lowered his gun as he gazed into her eyes as though trying to decipher what she possibly knew. He stood so close that she could easily reach out and touch him, the warmth of his body heat invading her own space.

" I know everything that's going on. Well, almost everything." Max declared looking at them both. Peering back at Nathan she uttered in a soft voice, "I'm just trying to make everything better for everyone." Her sincerity was unquestionable.

He put his gun away taking a small step back from her while Chloe edged closer to the pair, side eyeing Nathan as they all practically huddled together near the back of the bathroom. Max took a deep breath and let out a whoosh of air before continuing, "I'm not sure how to prove it without using my powers, but I can tell you what's going on outside right now. Classes are over, so it should still be the same even without pulling the fire alarm. Any second now I should also be getting a text from Warren asking for his movie flash drive back." Her phone beeping before she was even able to finish her prediction.

Lifting the phone to their eyes she showed them the text just as she opened it. She then told them who was doing what and where of those outside before saying, "We are already wasting time, because before, I received that text just after I got outside. Hopefully everything should be the same until I bring the flash drive to him in the parking lot. That's when we had originally all met up. So, I know that's not happening the same way again, and I'm hoping we can change what happens after."

"What the fuck ever… lets just see if you're right." Nathan sneered before stomping towards the door to exit the bathroom. Chloe and Max followed, Max hoping this would be enough proof to gain their help in saving everyone.

Walking out the school doors everything was as Max said it would be. Brooke stood just outside flying her drone around while Hayden was hanging out with others nearby. Stella was chatting next to one of Mr. Jefferson's pictures with the skateboarders chilling closer to the street. They could see further on that Daniel was drawing under a tree, just as Luke sitting at one bench and Evan sitting at the other. As they walked by the science teacher she even stopped them to sign her petition. All of it was just as Max had said it would be.

"Daniel drawing and Justin skateboarding aren't really that fucking surprising." Nathan said dismissively as they continued walking to the dorms.

Chloe followed them with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe I just got my best friend back and she has superpowers. This is hella cool!" She declared, draping her arm over Max's shoulders while also smirking over at Nathan. Max sighed, at least one of them was willing to believe her. She would just need more proof for Nathan. He was important if they were going to stop everything, she needed him on her side.

As they neared the dorms Max suddenly came up with something else to prove she was telling the truth. "Okay, okay, I have another idea." She stated pointing at the dormitory. "See that window on the first floor? Zachary is going to break it soon. Victoria is also going to get covered in paint before allowing me to walk into the dorm."

" I'm not going to let you throw a bucket of paint on her." Nathan said, grabbing Max's arm as if to stop her.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt her Nathan. She'll be fine." She responded, "But she is not going to let me in there and I'm not going to see if you can get her out of the way. I'm not going to change anything yet. And I'm not going to actually throw any paint on her. So, just please stay here and don't do anything. Let me prove this to you."

Nathan narrowed his eyes, glaring at her before loosing his grip and letting go of her. "Fine! But she better be okay, or we won't be." He threatened.

Chloe and Nathan watched as Max walked away from them towards the dorm's front door, only to be stopped from walking in by Victoria Chase who was sitting there with Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner. While observing their conversation, Chloe pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket. "You want one?" She asked him before lighting up her own. He nodded his head grabbing his own lighter out of his pocket.

"Our bidness isn't finished yet." She announced as she handed the cigarette to him. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"Get off my crack, whore." Nathan uttered after exhaling his first puff of smoke. "If we're talking about it, then we're talking about it later." He said before smirking when he heard Victoria tell Max to "go fuck your selfie."

They both saw Max bend down by the latter before walking towards the maintenance room just as Samuel was walking towards the latter. Chloe and Nathan were silently observing the surroundings while smoking their cigarettes, when suddenly the three girls jumped up from the steps when the sprinklers came on and only a moment later the paint bucket Samuel had brought up the latter with him fell, completely splashing Victoria.

"No way! No fucking way!" Max heard Victoria screech as she glanced over to Chloe and Nathan. Both of them seemed shocked, but only one of them seemed to find the situation funny. Continuing towards the girl who had sent friends inside to grab her a towel, she comforted her, just as she had before. She figured it really was the best option, much better than making fun of her.

Walking into the dorm, she didn't do exactly as she had done before. There was no reason to go to her room when she already knew that Dana Ward had Warren's flash drive inside her own room. So, Max waited a moment until Juliet Watson joined her by storming into the hallway, slamming the door. "You can't get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth, or rot in there!"

"Hey Juliet, is everything cool?" Max questioned while walking up to her as the girl barricaded the door.

"Oh yes, Max. I've locked Dana in the room because we're "cool."" Came her sarcastic response.

Max already knew the whole story, having already gone through this drama once before with the drama queens of Blackwell. She carried on with the same conversation that she had already experienced, before walking over to Victoria's room. Without messing around with other girl's selfies this time, she, once again, printed out the proof that would convince Juliet of Dana's innocence.

"Juliet, read this." Max said handing her the printed out piece of paper.

"Of course…" Juliet sighed before opening Dana's door. "I'm an asshole. I'm sorry, Dana."

"You are, and I hope so. You really think I'd mess around with Zachary?" Dana asked her while stepping outside her room.

"No. But I get stupid jealous. I owe you dinner. Still love me?"

"And you do my laundry."

"Thanks Max. You're like the Blackwell Ninja." Juliet said to Max as she started walking away. "Now let's see what Zach has to say about Victoria…"

"You set me free! Thank you. Warren's flash drive is on my desk." Dana gratefully told Max, backing into her room before sitting on her bed.

Max knew she had no time to chat, not if she was going to succeed. "Thanks Dana. We'll talk later, okay?" Max responded while grabbing the flash drive and rushing out the room, hearing Dana's "Okay" as she ran out of the dorm.

Just in time too. "Alyssa, move your head." Max warned the girl reading a book on the bench, while peeking over at Chloe and Nathan.

"If you insist, Max." Alyssa said scooting over on the bench just missing the ball that came flying by her head, breaking the window.

Max looked over again to Chloe and Nathan, both of whom seemed to be in shock that the window had just broken, like she said it would. She took another photo of the window, still upset that Mr. Jefferson had burned all her original ones. "See, I'm not lying. I'm telling you guys the truth." Max declared handing Nathan the photo after walking up to them, she implored, "I need you to believe me. I'm going to need your guys' help."

Inspecting the photo and peering between it, the broken window and Max, Nathan seemed to be at a complete loss for words. Chloe, on the other hand, quickly glanced at both of them before throwing her arms around Max, smiling brightly. "Fuck yeah, this is so hella cool!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Everyday Hero's Life is Strange**

 **Chapter Two**

"Oh shit! What the fuck!" Nathan's voice trembled, getting higher as he started to panic. His feet were shuffling while he lowered his head, his hands almost vibrating as they waved up and down. His whole body began to shudder in complete denial of what he had been witnessing. "What the fuck! This can't be…"

Releasing herself from Chloe's embrace, Max grabbed a hold of Nathan's hands to slow them down. He paused, his face angling to her level, initiating eye contact between them. "It's okay Nathan, everything's okay! Please… you need to calm down." She tried to reassure him in a soothing voice.

He stared at her blankly before roaring, "Don't tell me what to do!" Suddenly pushing her away from him as he backed up and started shaking his head. "This can't be fucking real! How the fuck is this real?" He blurted out before loosing steam as he gazed into her eyes again. "Why is this happening?"

Max realized that she had his full attention as she stared back at him. Her voice calming as she stated, "I'm still don't know why." Before adding with conviction, "But I do know we're going to make it better, for everyone. We're going to try and fix everything."

Nathan squeezed his eyes close, along with his fists, barely coming to terms with all of what he had seen and been told. A moment later, he opened his eyes to look at her again, speaking in a voice only marginally above a whisper. "This is just so fucking unbelievable."

With a small smile, Max agreed as a little huff escaped her lips. "Now that, I do know. I've had a pretty unbelievable week." Gesturing to Chloe, who stood right beside her, she told him, "Me and Chloe are going to go to the parking lot. Take a minute for yourself, okay?" She paused until he nodded. "Okay, then we'll meet up with you there. We can all go somewhere more private and we'll try to sort some of this out." She smiled at him as he nodded again before turning away from the girls and started walking towards his dorm.

Chloe just eyed Max for a moment with a single raised brow before commenting, "I see you have things under control…" Taking her arm in her own as she pulled her away from the dorms.

"I really don't." Max replied almost softly before they walked passed the brick wall separating the dorms from the school.

"…so don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell!" They heard David Madsen, of campus security, state as he walked up to one of the students. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, and leave me alone!" Kate Marsh answered meekly as she started taking steps backwards away from him.

With Chloe beside her, Max stepped around the partition and intervened, "Hey, why don't you leave her alone? You shouldn't be yelling at students."

"Or bullying them, step-ass!" Chloe cut in angrily.

"Hey, hey," David said shaking his head in denial, "nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job, this is official campus business."

"No it's not. You're going about this the wrong way." Max told him while Chloe had her arms crossed, glaring daggers at her stepfather.

David glared back for a moment before he pointed at them, "You girls are part of the problem." He said turning around and leaving the three girls alone.

"Oh Max, you guys were great!" Kate gushed, holding Max's hands, grateful for their interferences. "I think you scared him for once… I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot." She added before walking away.

"Anytime, Kate."

"Yeah, anytime, Kate" Chloe agreed.

Traveling through campus to reach the parking lot, Chloe spoke up. "Man, Nathan was about to freak out. I know this is all hard to believe, but shit, he needs to fucking chill!"

"I know… I hope he's okay." Replied Max, a little more understanding. "Just give him a break, he's going through a lot of shit right now, and this" her hands making a large sweeping gesture around her, "is a lot to take in."

Chloe raised another eyebrow to her remark, "Okay fine." She said lifting her own hands in surrender. "Then I wonder what step-dick's problem is with Kate Marsh, he was all in her face."

"Yeah, I know." Max commented. "But give him a break too, Chloe. David's really not a bad guy" Noticing her disbelieving look, she continued, "He really isn't. He's trying to help her, he's just doesn't know how. Like I said, he's going about it the wrong way."

"I think he goes about everything the wrong way." Chloe concurred with a scornful laugh. "He should of never married my mom."

"Joyce loves him, Chloe, and he loves her. They make each other happy. You should be happy for her."

"Yeah…" Chloe begrudgingly asserted, "I still don't like him."

Max guffawed, "I'm not sure if you ever will."

Chloe laughed too as they walked down the stairs, "Is that Warren?" She asked pointing to the boy leaning against a car across from them at the far end of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that's him." Max replied with a smile, quickly studying him as he leaned against his car. He almost looked completely different, she decided. This had all happened long before she kissed him, happening before he had even received his black eye. She figured that last part wouldn't happen this time though, since he and Nathan wouldn't get into a fight now.

"Well, let's go bring this guy his flash drive back, girl. Don't keep the man waiting."

"In a second." Max announced, then pointed to the girl sitting down nearby, just off to their left. "I'm going to talk with Juliet first. I'll meet you at your car."

"No problem." Chloe uttered a little sarcastically while walking away. "It's not like we're not still waiting for Nathan anyways."

"I'll see you in a minute."

As Max neared the other girl, she heard Juliet muttering to herself. "I don't get it… How could Zach and Victoria do that to me?"

"Hi Juliet, how are you doing?" She asked standing in front of her, still feeling bad for what had happened to the girl earlier.

"Oh… hey Max." She responded sadly. "Sorry, I'm still screwed up."

"Sorry you had to find out about Zachary that way… or any way" Max told her try to be comforting.

"Better sooner than later." Remarked Juliet, bitterly adding, "Now that skank Victoria won't be laughing behind my back anymore."

"Have you talked to Zach yet?"

"Mr. Badass Football Hero is such a chicken shit. He said he sexted Victoria as a joke. Ha ha." Juliet scathingly declared before saying, "I think Warren wants your attention…"

"He usually does…" Max replied with a little laugh. "Hang in there, Juliet."

"See you around Max."

Max left Juliet alone hoping the girl would feel better. Looking around she noticed some of the missing girl flyers that Chloe had littered the whole school campus with. They were scattered along every hallway, thrown haphazardly upon the ground, and seemed to dot the windshield of almost every car in the parking lot. She felt terrible that the missing girl, Rachel Amber, Chloe's other best friend, could never be saved. She had never met the girl, but she knew she was missed, even if not everyone seemed to care. She knew that she cared; that Chloe cared; that Nathan cared; that Frank Bowers had cared too. She knew they would find justice for her this time. That they would find justice and they would all be alive to witness it. They all would… she had to believe that.

Heading over to Warren Graham, Max really took a good look at him again. This was the guy that she felt was important to her the last time she experienced this life. Now, however, she just really didn't have time for him at the moment. They just had so much to do. She didn't want to change everything though, as Kate had said, he was a cutie-pie, and he was interested in her. He was there for her and she didn't want to let him down.

"Yo Max! Check it out!" Warren excitedly greeted her, almost from across the parking lot as she walked up to him. "What up, Max? How are you?" He asked with his arms wide open as she was looking down, pulling the flash drive out of her bag.

His arms fell to his side as Max turned back to him and replied, "Here's your flash. Thanks." Handing the drive to him, which stopped him from greeting her with the hug he had been planning to give.

"No problem." He said a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Gesturing behind him, he announced, "Check out my new wheels…"

"Cool. Very Old School." She told him, complimenting his new ride.

"1978 to be exact." Sitting on the hood of the car and rubbing his hands together, he continued, "Now we can go to the drive-in. There's one in Newberg, just 60 miles away."

"You're in the wrong time, Warren. " She commented before crossing her arms. With a small smile she added, "But then, so am I…"

"You Okay?" he asked.

"It's been one strange fucking day." She remarked, and she just couldn't help but think her whole life was fucking strange.

"I'll bet. I heard Victoria got a faceful of paint… I'd pay money to see a photo of that…"

"I know you would of. You probably think I could have raised a kickstarter fund just for that one image of her covered in paint." Max said with a little laugh remembering how excited he had been about it before. "Anyway, Victoria took down my photo. So that drama ended well."

"Yeah." Warren agreed with a smile of his own before questioning, "So did you get a chance to check out the movie booty on my flash drive?"

"No, I've been way to busy with class… and life." She replied

"Damn girl, you had it like a year." He told her jokingly.

"Or a week. I did browse through all the titles, drama queen."

"Ha ha. Make sure you watch _Cannibal Holocaust_."

"No fucking way will I watch that. My mind is twisted enough…"Max insisted, because really… it was.

"I laughed my ass off." He told her with a laugh.

"So you're sensitive…" Came her sarcastic reply.

"Ouch… that sounds awful the way you say it."

"How so?" She asked.

"Sensitive usually means: "Won't be having sex with you." Warren claimed.

"Probably because she won't." Nathan asserted as he walked up to them, disrupting them before Max could reply. He had been standing off to the side listening to most of their conversation, when he just couldn't take this guy making a fool of himself anymore. "You're such a fucking joke." He seethed at the guy, narrowing his eyes as he glared at him. He then grabbed onto Max's arm, pulling her away. "Come on." He told her, "We have better things to do."

"Hey!" Max nearly yelped as Warren shouted, "What are you doing, you can't do that!"

Nathan released her arm before turning to Warren, getting into his face as he resentfully remarked, "Nobody, nobody lectures me. Everybody tries though…" A bitter huff exiting his mouth, "They try."

"What is your problem?" Warren questioned him, stepping closer to Max, as though to protect her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't analyze me! I pay people for that." Nathan ranted, his agitation peaking, hands balling into fists.

"Just leave us alone!" Warren angrily said back.

Max was almost completely in shock that this fight was happening again. While not exactly the same, it was just too similar… it was practically eerie. She was brought out of her stupor when Nathan grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from Warren, almost mocking the other guy as he spoke, "Oh, man, you're telling me what to do?"

"Get away from her, dude!" Warren shouted at him, his own rage boiling over. He took a hold of Max's other hand, hoping to guide her elsewhere as he pushed Nathan away.

Only to suddenly be stopped when Nathan head butted him, and Warren dropped to the ground. "Nobody tells me what to do!" he furiously told him as he lay there. "Nobody!"

He was about to take another step closer to him, but Max stopped him, gaining his attention by tugging on his hand, the hand that was still holding her own. "Hey, leave him alone!" She yelled at Nathan.

A deep frown marred his face as he turned to her, but before he could respond, Chloe's truck screeched to a halt in front of them. "Get in guys! Let's get the fuck out of here!" She screamed out of the window as she opened the passenger door.

"Come on, we're leaving." Nathan said in a heated tone, pulling Max with him by her hand as he headed towards the truck. They were leaving Warren just as he was getting up from the ground. Pushing her into the truck before swiftly sitting beside her next to the window, he then slammed the door closed.

Quickly peeling her tires, Chloe immediately left the parking lot behind. Max turned around to see the security officer David rush over to Warren. "Shit!" She whispered before turning around and adding, "This is almost like déjà vu. I can't fucking believe it."


End file.
